


Sleepy Mother

by CheekysMagic



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Possessive Hannibal, Pray for him, Pregnant Will Graham, Sleepy Will, Will is having twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekysMagic/pseuds/CheekysMagic
Summary: Hannibal smiled as he walked into the bedroom. Will was laid on their bed, his eyes lidded and a warm smile pulling at the delicacy of his plump pink lips. It made Hannibal lick his own, wandering further into the room. “Good morning Will, I take it you slept well” Self-indulgent domestic bliss





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a one-shot that I wrote after watching season one of Hannibal. 
> 
> Will is just a fluffy soft little puppy that needs all the cuddles and kisses in the world

Hannibal smiled as he walked into the bedroom. Will was laid on their bed, his eyes lidded and a warm smile pulling at the delicacy of his plump pink lips. It made Hannibal lick his own, wandering further into the room. 

“Good morning Will, I take it you slept well” 

Will made a noise that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a moan, his lips tugging wider as Hannibal approached and he sat himself at the side of the bed. He cupped Will’s cheek and stroked it tenderly, enjoying how warm the flesh felt beneath his fingertips. 

“I slept very well, even with the insistent movement of your children” Will muttered, his gaze shifting fondly to his growing belly as his hand moved over it and stroked the stretched skin. Hannibal watched his progeny kick beneath his fingertips, tempting him to touch his stomach as well. 

He leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to the taut flesh that was pulled tight over the girth of the growing children in Will’s womb. Hannibal smiled when one of them responded to his touch and Will chuckled, rubbing his finger over where they kicked. “They know your voice” His own croaked, scratchy with sleep. 

“Just as they know yours, sleepy mother” Hannibal moved his face towards Will’s and pressed their noses together, nuzzling into him as Will hummed happily and appreciated his husband’s affectionate touch. 

Hannibal ran his hand over his belly once more and chuckled when both infants kicked at once, earning a grunt out of Will who then gave him a playful glare. “Don’t tease them Hannibal, I get the brunt of it when you do” 

He kissed him on the lips, a soft and warm touch that had them both sighing contently when they parted from each other. 

“When they are born, I will make sure you do not” 

Will rolled his eyes at that, cupping Hannibal’s cheek lazily and stroking at the stubble that was etching its way through his skin. “Can you really promise me that? Promise the sleepy mother of your children that they won’t vex me?” 

Hannibal laughed and kissed him again, this time longer and waiting until Will had to break from him for air. 

“If I can promise you children, I can promise you anything Will”


End file.
